Recently, an erasing apparatus has been known that erases an image printed using an erasable color material. The erasable color material is a color material that is decolored, for example, by being heated at a predetermined temperature (hereinafter referred to as decoloring temperature). The erasing apparatus sequentially takes in a sheet on which an image has been printed with this decolorable material, and performs decoloring by heating the sheet at the decoloring temperature while pressurizing. The image is visually erased by being decolored.
In contrast, a conventional image-forming apparatus, when reusing a sheet to which the decoloring processing has been performed by the erasing apparatus for printing, performs printing processing without considering a previous use state (printing state) of the sheet. For example, the image-forming apparatus performs printing to the sheet in a state of being set to the image-forming apparatus by a user. Therefore, in the sheet to which the printing processing has been performed by the conventional image-forming apparatus, deviation may occur in a printing surface or a printing region. Further, when the printing is repeated to the same region of the sheet, due to overlapping of the color material, printing quality is decreased.